This application pertains to a differential pressure sensing valve, and more particularly to a control augmentation system having such valve incorporated therein.
Control augmentation systems are commonly provided for aircraft to operate under emergency conditions.
It is commonly desirable to recenter a servo when a failure occurs so that a controlled member will be returned to a passive position.